vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
GUMI
GUMI (グミ) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Internet Co., Ltd. as Megpoid (メグッポイド) which was initially released in June 2009 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There have since been three installments developed for the VOCALOID3 engine, one that includes an update of the VOCALOID2 voice bank. She was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine in November 2015. Her voice is provided by Filipino-Japanese singer and voice actress Megumi Nakajima (中島愛; Nakajima Megumi). Concept GUMI was the second VOCALOID released by Internet Co., Ltd and had a more retro-futuristic approach than Camui Gackpo. Etymology "Gumi" is a childhood nickname of Megumi Nakajima.http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/メグッポイド Nico Pedia - メグッポイド (Megpoid) The software name, "Megpoid", was taken from the provider's name "Megumi." The second half, "poid", is a combination of "ppoi" (っぽい: resembling) and "loid": "like Vocaloid". The full implied name of this product is "Megumi-like Vocaloid." Less experienced overseas fans often mislabel GUMI as a "Megpoid" rather than a "VOCALOID" and sometimes dismiss that she is a VOCALOID entirely. Another notable mistake is labeling her name as "Megpoid Gumi" or "Gumi Megpoid". This is due to the confusion between the software package's name and the name of the VOCALOID mascot. The same issue occurs with Camui Gackpo and his software Gackpoid. Appearance The original avatar character of the software was drawn by Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ Yuuki Masami). Her design is often said to be influenced by 's character (one of the first roles done by Megumi Nakajima as seiyuu (voice actress)). Ranka Lee's main outfit (which she wears for the notable song "Seikan Hikou") contains the colors green, yellow, and orange. This has never been officially confirmed, but is still a popular assumption with both Japanese and overseas VOCALOID fans. Her belt buckle incorporates the device's design. GUMI's Megpoid English design has a different direction to previous illustrations.https://twitter.com/noboru1963/status/304536862360469505 Concerning GUMI's age, during the Extend development, Noboru once tweeted that there was a rough age preferred for GUMI set around the teenage years. However, no official age was given to GUMI in her designs. When writing about Extend, it was noted the voice could be considered 'extensions' of the age conceptualized for GUMI.https://twitter.com/noboru1963/status/88949029383307264 History Marketing GUMI originally did not have much marketing, but since gained enough popularity for further possibilities. She is Internet co, Ltd's most successful VOCALOID and since the launch of VOCALOID3, has seen an increase in merchandise. Originally, GUMI songs were not allowed to be sold on KARENT. This was later changed when INTERNET Co., gave permission for both her and Gackpo in 2009. Her English version is aimed more at the English-speaking market. This is the first English capable vocal to be purchasable from the VOCALOID shop itself, as well as the developer's own website. Her vocal can be bought by anyone in the USA or the UK, however, other English-speaking countries still cannot purchase it directly. Voicebanks ;Megpoid - Native :This is the original Japanese GUMI vocal and has seen several voicebank updates. It is designed to have the vocal traits of Megumi Nakajima. It is a professional vocal and realistic. Its intention is to represent a voice of a cute young girl about of teenage age. * Megpoid (VOCALOID2), June 26, 2009 * V3 Megpoid - Native (VOCALOID3), March 16, 2012 * V3 Megpoid - Native (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 * Megpoid (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) * Megpoid (VOCALOID Keyboard), 2017 ;Megpoid - Native Fat :Similar to the "Native" vocal, it was designed to be a thicker in strength at lower frequencies. The result is a heavier sounding voicebank. * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - Adult :This is a tone change that is designed to be natural so changing mid-song is not so noticeable. It can be used for most of the roles and genres of music that the "Native" vocal can be used for. The main difference between this and the "Native" vocal is this is designed to be more "mature" sounding and represents GUMI as an adult. * V3 Megpoid (VOCALOID3), October 21, 2011, * V3 Megpoid (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - Mellow Adult :Similar to "Adult". This is designed to sound more laid back compared to the normal vocal. * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - Sweet :This is a tone change that is designed to be natural so changing mid-song is not so noticeable. It can be used for most of the roles and genres of music that the "Native" vocal can be used for. The main difference between this and the "Native" vocal is this is designed to be cuter. * V3 Megpoid (VOCALOID3), October 21, 2011 * V3 Megpoid (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - Natural Sweet :This is similar to the "Sweet" vocal. This vocal is a more natural sounding version of the "Sweet" vocal which does not sound so forced. * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - Whisper :This is a tone change that is designed to be natural so changing mid-song is not so noticeable. It can be used for most of the roles and genres of music that the "Native" vocal can be used for. The main difference between this and the "Native" vocal is this is designed to be much more shy sounding. The vocal is much teen-like then adult-like when compared to "Adult". * V3 Megpoid (VOCALOID3), October 21, 2011 * V3 Megpoid (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - Soft Whisper :Similar to "Whisper" except a lot more gentler. * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - Power :This is a tone change that is designed to be natural so changing mid-song is not so noticeable. It can be used for most of the roles and genres of music that the "Native" vocal can be used for. The main difference between this and the "Native" vocal is this is designed to be much more bolder sounding and is used for notes that require more precision. * V3 Megpoid (VOCALOID3), October 21, 2011 * V3 Megpoid (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - Power Fat :Similar to the "Power" vocal, it was designed to be a thicker in strength at lower frequencies. The result is a heavier sounding voicebank. * Megpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), November 5, 2015 ;Megpoid - English :This is the English version of the "Native" vocal. Designed to have similar traits to the "Native" vocal but in English instead of Japanese. * Megpoid English (VOCALOID3), February 28, 2013 * Megpoid English (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Megpoid English (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) ;Megpoid - Falsetto :A falsetto vocal for GUMI. Though this vocal was recorded and its existence is known, it was never released due to issues with balancing it with other GUMI vocals. Instead it lead to the creation of kokone, who was created to be the falsetto vocal GUMI was incapable of being.http://www.dtmstation.com/archives/51885529.html ;Megpoid - Talk :Another voicebank released for GUMI, this was not released for VOCALOID and was designed to allow GUMI to "Talk". It is designed to match the "Native" voicebank. * Megpoid Talk (FineSpeech Ver3), January 16, 2014 Music featuring GUMI * * * }} Reputation |- |Impact = In terms of contributions to VOCALOID history, Camui Gackpo's voice provider, Gackt, noted that the creation of Gackpo and GUMI allowed for the possibility of other providers being used for VOCALOID. VOCALOID was no longer just Hatsune Miku and the Kagamines. This influenced voice providers such as Madoka Yonezawa, who during the early era of the software wanted to one day make a VOCALOID. This was later achieved with Kizuna Akari who was both a VOCALOID and a VOICEROID product. Yonezawa noted that at the time, the field of voice acting was narrow with limited job choices and VOCALOID added another possibility to the career path.https://www.dtmstation.com/archives/22442.html |- |Misc = In 2011, an independent report was made into the popularity of VOCALOID, and revealed that most VOCALOIDs had less than 1,000 videos uploaded to Nico Nico Douga between July 1 and December 15. GUMI managed to succeed in grabbing more attention than most VOCALOIDs, and at 2,107 uploads, had the third highest video upload count relating to a VOCALOID. At 9,538,464 views and 929,810 mylists, GUMI was the VOCALOID to receive the second highest number of views overall. Based on average views, she managed to come out on top with 4,527.04 views (and 441.3 mylists) on average per video. When the mean count was performed on the VOCALOID results, GUMI remained on top with 485 views and 34 mylists per video, and was the only one besides the Kagamines to successfully be on all lists performed in the report.http://www.vocaloidism.com/2012/01/04/the-harsh-realities-of-vocaloid-on-nico/ In 2012, a cosplay competition was held for a TV program in France with the aim to find "the French version of GUMI". 1,200+ entries were submitted, despite the fact that the entries being submitted were to win a Japanese version of Megpoid.https://twitter.com/noboru1963/status/266765940425904128 A survey released in 2015 showed that GUMI was the second most popular VOCALOID in 2015 on Nico Video. However, her popularity was only between 3rd/4th of the most popular VOCALOID Hatsune Miku.http://ch.nicovideo.jp/kadotanimitsuru/blomaga/ar699704 |- |Trivia = *With 17 voicebanks in total, GUMI is currently the VOCALOID with the most voicebanks. With 10 vocals in the package, her V4 complete package also sports the most vocals released within a single package. *GUMI has proven to be quite a popular VOCALOID for MMD model makers and has several models, which is notably more compared to most other VOCALOIDs. One of them is ISAO's model, available by purchase from the Windows 100% magazine and MMD Starter Pack magazine. *The Megpoid English vocal was the 22nd product released for VOCALOID3, putting the total amount of VOCALOID3 releases on par with the number of VOCALOID2s. |- |Achievements = *First female VOCALOID from Internet Co. Ltd. *One of 3 voicebanks used by the robot HRP-4C. *First VOCALOID from Internet Co. Ltd to be upgraded to VOCALOID3. *First Internet Co. Ltd. VOCALOID to get an Extend. *First Internet Co. Ltd. VOCALOID to get an English voicebank. *First Internet Co. Ltd. VOCALOID to have a video game starring the VOCALOID itself. *One of the first VOCALOIDs to be upgraded to VOCALOID3 ''(along with VY1) *One of the first 4 ''VOCALOID3 vocals released for the engine |- |color = gumi }} References External links Navigation Category:GUMI Category:Internet Co., Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID2 Category:VOCALOID3 Category:VOCALOID4 Category:VOCALOID NEO Category:Mobile VOCALOID Editor Category:Feminine vocals Category:Multilingual vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:English vocals Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks